


Quietness

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse, beta!eliza, its quiet uptown, omega!hamilton, philip is hella dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza pursed her lips, eying him with a coldness that quickly melted into pity.</p><p>“Eliza,” he whimpered, walking around the couch so he could curl by her side the second she moved her feet for him to have room. Maybe she was making a mistake, but she was worn too. She was tired and something in his eyes reminded her she did love him.  </p><p>-- </p><p>It's quiet uptown, but Eliza's thoughts are so loud. </p><p>more in my abo world to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietness

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing to say about this fic yikies. its just painful eliza reflecting on her life thanks to hamilton.

Helplessness.

Eliza could stare into her teacup, but it didn’t give her the answers she deserved. It didn’t tell her how the last three years could just ruin her life. How could she have gone from being happy to this? 

Her reputation was ruined, and she didn’t care about it as much as her husband did, but she couldn’t even go for a walk without people on the street giving her a mix of hostile and pitiful looks, their judging gazes reminding her she had a cheating husband. They either felt bad for her, or reminded her that it wouldn’t have happened if she was an alpha… Even the prints in the news reminded her weekly Alexander was nothing short of an unfaithful whore, driven by his omegan status. It reminded her that he would not have wavered loyalty to her if she had been an alpha to assert herself. She wasn't an alpha, and normally that thought never upset her, but a lot of things Alexander did because he didn't respect her.

Now the man she gave up everything for, the man she was so helplessly in love with, gave her son a gun to kill himself with. It’s like he never understood that his actions didn’t just affect his life anymore, but the lives of his children and wife. 

Even as Alexander shut down, Eliza had to keep going. She had children who needed her. The beta didn’t have the luxury of taking day-long walks like Alexander, didn’t have the time to stop functioning; she had to hide the emptiness and be strong for her mourning children. 

If she let the sorrow eat her alive like Alexander did, she could lose her unborn child, she could lose so much. Her oldest daughter already wasn’t taking the news well. 

Even as they moved homes to offer a change for their children, and Eliza hardly spoke because now she couldn’t walk past Philip’s room and smell his scent, she still kept it together as best as she could. That’s what a mother did for her family. That’s what a father should have done. 

All Alexander did was deteriorate before Eliza’s eyes, and truthfully, she hoped it kept eating him alive. The omega would work on his stupid garden, turn to the church for help, but it wouldn’t bring her son back to her. 

Alexander barely spoke to anyone these days, and Eliza felt bittersweet for it. She didn’t want to hear any excuses. But he did speak to himself. Constantly muttering to no one, and ignoring anyone who spoke to him as he drifted back outside to his garden at night after his long walks.

Eliza kept her head, constantly trying to console her children, hide them from their father’s concerning breakdown. Anytime anyone mentioned it, Eliza would change the subject. Even with letters directly regarding the path to insanity from her concerned father were ignored. Eliza couldn’t sympathize with the man who so carelessly ruined her life and killed her son. 

Okay, she could, but it was part of her own mourning. To feel something, to avoid letting the emptiness eat her alive like it had her husband, she clung to the idea of anger. Blaming Alexander was easy; confronting her loss wasn’t. 

So when Alexander came back from his walk at night, entering the living room where Eliza sat trying to read a book, and he timidly put his hand on her shoulder, it took real strength to look up at him. It took even more out of her to register the grey in his hair and the tired eyes. How pathetic he looked, how given up he had become in the past months. Not even the anger could last in him.

Eliza pursed her lips, eying him with a coldness that quickly melted into pity.

“Eliza,” the omega whimpered, walking around the couch so he could curl by her side the second she moved her feet for him to have room. Maybe she was making a mistake, but she was worn too. She was tired and something in his eyes reminded her she did love him. 

Even now. 

She let him bury his head against her shoulder, petting his hair for the first time since the Pamphlet ruined her public image.

The beta listened to him open up, and for once, Eliza felt at peace with Alexander. 

It would take time, but she was too considerate. A kind soul that not even the pain Alexander caused could escape her forgiving nature. 

She started to brush her fingers over the side of his neck. He relaxed under her ministrations, letting her calm him down in a way he normally didn’t allow. 

“We’ll get through this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
